Build talk:N/Mo 55hp SS Farmer
UW Help Has this build been nerfed in UW? Attaxe have bleeding and interrupt. If it hasn't how do u deal with the degen? Healing Prayers 9 in Healing Prayers is useless. It does not increase Mending or Healing Breeze, the only two Healing Prayer skills in this build. You're better off at 8, taking a point out of Soul Reaping, and getting Protection Prayers to 10. I'm also surprised to see no one has brought up Mark of Pain as an additional skill to consider. As long as you wield a fast physical damage weapon like an axe (Totem Axe) or sword (Rajazan's Fervor), you deal even more armor-ignoring damage (42 shadow dmg at 16 curses) to all but your main target, of which Insidious Parasite takes care of. --220.111.186.202 09:16, 15 November 2007 (CET) :Just a point of reference, but Rajazan's Fervor deals cold damage, thus can not be used. Mark of Pain makes sense but only with very specific weapons. What about SoA instead of SB ? 198.240.128.75 16:43, 26 November 2007 (CET) I just edited the attributes and changed Healing Prayers to 8. On the site, it says Healing Breeze will now only do +6 regen, yet in-game it will actually do +7 regen. -- 220.111.186.202 14:24, 15 November 2007 (CET) yeah, the new attribute table allows you to hit 7 regen at 8 Healing Prayers. wikicode just hasn't changed that. 76.19.223.231 22:44, 19 November 2007 (CET) Bug There is a bug in the build description as this is not a Prophecies build, under which category it will is found - skill Spirit Bond is available in Factions. Just wanted to mention if it hadn't been noticed earlier. Added added titans as a valid farming area. i'll supply screenies if need be. 75.68.145.156 04:27, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :by the way, would anyone mind if i changed the atts a bit? 5 in SR isn't necessary, and 5 in blood really helps with energy from the offhand. 76.19.223.231 12:58, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::also tested the titans with success, it also is a good way to farm LB, just start from Gate of Madness, get the Titan Hunt and finish your run killing Exuro Flatus. Pjs 18:56, 9 June 2007 (CEST) Added old ascalon area. Pjs 18:56, 9 June 2007 (CEST) Spirit Bond > Vigorous spirit, by far. i'm reverting the changes, including the fissure of Foe note. 76.19.223.231 03:34, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Build need rewriting The skills PS, SS and last 3 are the core of 55hp SS, but Well of Suffering and Rotting flesh? Why degen when you have lot of armor ignoring mass dmg from SS? Not to mention that skills aren`t helping with surviving. 55hp Necro have 2 main variants, one have Healing Breeze + Reckless Haste (reckless makes killing even faster on nm and help in survivality), second is SoA + Shielding Hands (this is hm version). The last skill slot have Insidious Parasite to kill boss faster and to heal when you have degeneration (dmg is alwyas 0 anyway). And what does means your soul reaping, death magic and blood magic atributes at smiting pray, so your balthazars spirit is also boosted.? Does the writer of this article don`t know even skills he use? This won`t make Balth Spirit even slightly better for N/Mo becouse it will add only more adrenaline, no N nor Mo got any adrenaline skills...--DragonLord 05:21, 25 June 2007 (EDT) i agree, i have never used rotting + well for an invincinec, my setup is almost always Spirit Bond and Insidious parasite for well and rot. i think that default setup is messed up, because that particular version of the build is very fragile, and let's face it, a lot of people copy and paste from here and farming in Normal Mode (trolls, minos, which can be handled in Hard Mode with a 55 nec but with different skils and stuff) yields crappy profits. this build wouldn't srvive well in Hard Mode and Dragonlord gave us a nice example of a HM one. stanadard PS + HB works, but you need a secondary skill (spirit Bond, Vigorous Spirit, sometimes even Orison)to survive anywhere in Hard Mode. I personally do 99.9% of my farming as a necro, usually as a 55hp necro, so i will add as many variations and as many more spots as i can. long story short, change the main build it's crap. 76.24.233.12 03:57, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :changed the build to a much more effective and easy to pick up version that works well in Hard Mode as well. 76.24.233.12 02:21, 3 July 2007 (CEST) ::It will work in areas with medium degen and medium mob size. You should also add a second skill bar with protection skills (Healing breeze --> Shielding Hands, SB --> SoA), because it can farm in hm no matter how much enemies will attack you (all damage reduced to 0) when Insidious is main counter to degen (although it will not survive very high degeneration), after that I can give all 5 (exept Innovation, but thats minor points). --DragonLord 11:46, 3 July 2007 (CEST) :::If that's really necessary, go ahead, but with SS's scatter property, the SoA/SH variation isn't really necessary imo. if there's a large group, pull with SS, use PS, HB and spirit bond, then the group will scatter enough for you to manage your health perfectly. i'll admit, this strategy won't work with ranged enemies, so i will add the variant. 76.24.233.12 17:44, 3 July 2007 (CEST) I have been using this version and it seems to work better than the old one. With the old one i never used rotting flesh or the well. Also when their is only 1 or 2 enemies the new skills help with killing the enemy faster. Also usually with the old version the enemies died at the same time or near the same time (1 or 2 seconds after the rest) Apotatoe 23:19, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Somone needs to update the usage section. "Same as the old one" is very vague. I don't know the build well enough to do it myself, and I don't know the old build. Xitium 19:00, 1 August 2007 (CEST) The original version of this build was designated for the Elona Reach Mission. The Well of Suffering and Rotting Flesh were placed to provide deign to the minos outside of the fight.Mostly when a mino died he was outside of the fight area where the well would be most effective. drake 15:12, 4 August 2007 (EST) Underworld How do you deal with dying Nightmares in the Underworld? I have tried to go in solo, but the Nightmare always strips all my enchantments.Hazard the Horrible 23:47, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :Aggro the Aatxes, then run like mad to the ghost Benton and hide behind him. If done correctly, the Aatxes will get stuck and you can have the Nightmare rend you, killing himself. Then, just recast enchantments and proceed as normal. - [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 08:06, 14 July 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks, that strategy works great.Hazard the Horrible 17:14, 16 July 2007 (CEST) What exactly can this build farm in the UW? Just aatxes, or anything else? Also is the build as stated good for farming the UW? Thanks :) Build category issues Men! Has someone noticed this build at the Prophecies builds category? Well, this build contains Spirit Bond which is a Factions skill... Not really matter, but this is a mistake. Gelei 13:45, 19 July 2007 (CEST) The original version of the build did not contain Spirit Bond drake 15:09, 4 August 2007 (EST) I'm having troubles with the Trolls in the Talus Chute Disrupting my SS. Has this always been a problem? Unzinc :The trick is to lure out their interrupts; try re-casting Mending before you attempt SS (its already recharged if they don't interrupt it, allowing you to try again, and nothing bad happens if they do interrupt it). The more Disrupting Chops you see that hit you, the less there are to interrupt your SS. Using Guardian instead of Spirit Bond is another alternative, but baiting interrupts should work just fine in most situations.--SoraMitsukai 12:14, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Related builds Can I stick my build in the related? It's based on this one, but designed for people who don't have SS or need to take another elite skill for some reason. It could be very useful for getting through mobs on the way to a boss, which you could farm with spoil victor. Check it out: Build:N/mo Poor man's Solo SS --Harvster 18:55, 27 July 2007 (CEST) 1RV -- Nova -- ( ) 04:37, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :I apologize. (i'm the IP address that screamed STOP CHANGINGF THIS.) it's just that 6 extra base energy is way more useful than another point of energy when something dies. Empty Orchestra 20:47, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :if you are talking abaut adding one point to blood magic, i can only agree...why isn't this point used on the page? thats 6 energy more 87.177.210.243 03:43, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Enchantment removal Is there any way around this? I can't solo some bosses because of Mesmers stripping my enchants. Also, is there any way around Hex removal? :no efficient way...cover enchantments arent very useful in most cases. you'll just have to solo bosses withoutenchantment strippers. or doing it with henchies and hope that you're lucky if you want a certain green item...otherwhise, just buy it from other players... 87.177.210.243 03:46, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Hydras i`m having problems with knockdowns when dealing with hydras. any1 knows a way around this? :you just time your hexes after you've been hit by the knockdowns. 76.19.223.231 22:05, 29 October 2007 (CET) NO FACTIONS any replaces for spirit bond??--71.230.161.53 02:06, 28 November 2007 (CET) hmm maybe Shield of Absortion —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.84.142.73 ( ) }. It was a VERY good build i think. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jelan ( ) }. Shield of Absorption is a very good alternativ if you dont have factions Frozen Elementals & Stonewolves I tried this build on frozen elementals and their boss Elsnil Frigidheart and also on stonewolves in HM, north of EoTN and i got lots of purples and golds, nice place to farm. Plohek 08:34, 2 March 2008 (EST) FoW Does this work in FoW? i kinda tried and i were able to dispatch groups that lacked a monk. should it be added to the list or isnt it enough? Best drop rate? What of the list of farmable monsters with this build should give the best drop rate? invalid code? i think the attributes are wonky, cant apply code, says build code is invalid. Lyn Darksight 17:57, 26 March 2008 (EDT) : it doesn't save the text correctly, open the text file and replace any spaces in the code with the necessary plus symbol Variant for self-healers Swap out Spirit Bond for "You move like a dwarf!". Use YMLAD whenever they begin to cast their self heal or just to finish regular mobs off. Template Code for it OANEYztd+JVPASYTmHsHISoPIPA Tengu 12:47, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Clean up Yo, i just cleaned up the farming section a bit and implemented a system to see what's farmable in what mode. Also by doing the above deleted extra lines of text that just said it was possible in hard mode which was A. An eye sore and B. Wasted text. Made a Bosses and Areas section to let people know what bosses are soloable aswell and what areas can be cleansed. Tengu 15:26, 1 April 2008 (EDT) EDIT - Removed all of the "This build was successfully" crap after each and every farm monster sentence and added Vigorous Spirit back to the build and put variants for it underneath the build so that it IS in the right category as a prophecies build. *Also i'm going to be testing bosses with this build to add to the bosses section ^_^. **Also removed the blood magic attribute from the build (No blood magic skills in it). Tengu 17:27, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::Sign your comments please (~~~~) and you could also use indent : to "jump into" the page, instead of *. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:22, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::AS if it wasn't obvious who it was, signed it anyway for Gods request..Tengu 17:27, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Spirit Bond is WAY more powerful than Vigorous Spirit could ever hope to be. in energy heavey areas, it's a viable variant, but it's not a good idea to keep VS in solely to keep it a prophecies-only build. 24.63.206.168 20:39, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Also, attributes are wrong.... again. the two points in Blood is there for a reason - you get extra energy from the offhand. it's not like you're doing much else with those attribute points. 24.63.206.168 21:57, 9 April 2008 (EDT) About eye of the north,ive seen that this guy atleast added some farmable bosses from it,can you add some monsters from eye of the north that are farmable? -Oni- 12:49, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Added Chilling Wisps to farming list.Tengu 10:34, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Frozen elementals and Stonewolves in Ice Cliff Chasms (outside of EoTN, the to the north) should be added to the farmable list, they have very good drops Plohek 15:47, 2 May 2008 (EDT) cannot kill crown of thorns?? yeah you can, just melee then and they will get no energy for orison of healing due to holy whrath,kds are still a bitch, if you get 2 spawns one would heal the other so watch out i guess. 201.95.105.17 17:19, 4 May 2008 (EDT) It's kinda weird that stonewolves don't interrupt u with savage... at least in HM, u hardly get interrupted. Plohek 13:48, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Blood Magic Ranks It seems people are confused about the 3 ranks in blood being there. It's because you get extra energy from the '-50HP Blood Magic Off-Hand Item', you know, one of the key things in this build. =P Can someone add the 3 points back on the attribute template box thing? I'd do it myself but I don't know how and I'm going to bed now anyway. Also perhaps add something in the notes section mentioning the blood ranks for those confused. At least then we can blame them for not reading (=O!) -Malchior 82.31.135.4 18:34, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Stalking Nephilas Hey I need a video of Stalking Nephila farm with this build, cas I'm having a little trouble(could just be me cas I've nvr done 55hp necro), so plz someone show me how to do this correctly. Underworld Again I'd like to know if the HM version of this build (Protective Spirit, Shielding Hands, Shield of Absorption, Spiteful Spirit, Insidious Parasite, Essence Bond, Balthazar's Spirit and Watchful Spirit) is still viable for UW? How do I avoid possible interrupts in the best way? Can I still hind behind the ghost to avoid getting mauled, after my enchantments have been rended? Is there anything else I need to know? Finally, what enemies/areas are doable? I hoped the Smite Crawlers would be, since that seems to be a good farming location. (I haven't farmed very much there, and it was a long time since I did so. Also, the reason I'm asking here is because I don't have a lot of money to spend on simply getting in, I'd rather at least have the theoretical knowledge before I try.) Thanks in advance, Dogbottler 14:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, I just learned of these skeletons... I guess it's not possible to run this in UW anymore until (and if) they disappear. Dogbottler 15:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT2: So I guess you can still kill them by blocking their attacks with walls and such..? Anyway, my original questions remain! Dogbottler 15:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Soloing uw with this build would be terrible. There are too many interupts and there's really nothing you can do about nightmares. It wouldn't be able to kill smites anyways. --Smity the Smith 20:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Skeles how can this build handle the new UW with the skeletons of dhuum? :I'm guessing that, like all other 55 builds, it can't. Tru 19:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::although imo this is a terrible build for soloing uw, it is possible to stand behind walls/corners, where the skeletons attacks do not hit you, and ss will kill them. --Smity the Smith 00:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Off-Hand Alternatives? Are there any alternatives to the off-hand? I vendor it long ago - I couldn't understand what the point of the weapon was. :Well, to be a true 55, you need that off hand since it is the only weapon that gives -50 hp. You could however use a 105 version which basically means that your health can be anywhere from 55 to ~160 by alternating between shielding hands and shield of absorption to reduce all damage to zero. Smity 00:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC)